1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of encoding instruments, and more particularly to one-handed encoding, controller and communication instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been known to provide encoding, controller, and communication instruments designed to be held by a single hand and having thereon a plurality of switching elements, such as, for example, switch buttons. Such instruments are usually connected in remote circuit with other units such that there is switch signal transmitting interaction between the instruments and such other units.
Hereinafter, in this specification, the term xe2x80x9cencoderxe2x80x9d, or perhaps xe2x80x9cencoding instrumentxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cencoding devicexe2x80x9d, will be used generally to refer to such instruments, even though the specific application may be for communications, such as a cellular telephone set, or for a controller, such as a remote controller for, e.g., a television set.
One such device may be representatively seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,424, which shows an encoding instrument operated by short digital movements within an encircling frame. Another representative example of such encoding instrument may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,287 having finger operated switches mounted to an adjustable handle. See also the table mounted one-hand encoding device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,892.
In the past, it has also been known to use encoding instruments designed to be grasped by a hand having switch or switches operable by the thumb. A representative example of such an instrument can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,128 which shows an operating control stick, sometimes called a xe2x80x9cjoystick,xe2x80x9d having multiple-position switches designed to be operated by a thumb. Such thumb-operated encoding instruments have only a limited number of switch positions or control options which can be selected.
In none of these devices is there shown a hand-held encoding instrument described having control switches or buttons positioned for xe2x80x9cnon-retractionxe2x80x9d access by digits or thumb with movements beginning from the digits repose position. Hereinafter in this Specification, the term xe2x80x9cdigitxe2x80x9d will be used to include the thumb of a hand unless otherwise specified, but the term xe2x80x9cfingerxe2x80x9d will be used to exclude the thumb of a hand.
It has been found that xe2x80x9cretractionxe2x80x9d of the thumb as well as fingers is stressful, awkward and slow. In this Specification, the term xe2x80x9cretractionxe2x80x9d is used to mean movement of the tip of a digit in approximately a straight line toward the base of such digit; i.e., toward the metacarpal-phalangeal joint for the four fingers, and toward the metacarpal-carpal joint for the thumb. Such xe2x80x9cretraction involves a simultaneous extension and/or abduction of the proximal segment of the digit and flexion of the two distal segments of the digit.
In anatomical terminology, when the extensor brevis pollices extends the metacarpus, the extensor longus pollices will, unless opposed by the flexor pollices longus, act in concert to extend the two phalanxes. Meanwhile, flexion of the distal phalanx by the flexor pollices longus is accompanied by flexion of the medial phalanx by the flexor pollices brevis and the adductor pollices. As the tendon sheaths of the flexor pollices brevis are anchored at the metacarpal-phalangeal or knuckle joint, flexion of the phalanxes produces flexion of the metacarpus. In fact, flexion of the metacarpus is normally produced by the flexor pollices brevis acting at the metacarpal-phalangeal joint. See, for example, W. Henry Hollinshead, Functional Anatomy of the Limbs and Back (2nd ed., 1962) (W. B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia. Pa.), at pp. 192-94; and, M. Gladys Scott, Analysis of Human Motion (2nd ed., 1962) (Appleton-Century Crofts, New York), at pp. 241-42.
xe2x80x9cRetractionxe2x80x9d involves flexing the two distal segments of a digit while extending the proximal segment, which causes different muscle groups and tendons to work in opposition to one another. This type of motion is accordingly quite stressful, awkward, and slow, especially compared to the more normal simultaneous flexion or extension of all segments of a digit. Unfortunately, xe2x80x9cretractionxe2x80x9d is required for one-handed operation of current controller and encoding devices; such as, for representative example, a remote controller for a television set. Such instruments invariably have switches or keys mounted on a flat keypad and are designed with no handle or with a handle that is substantially coincident with the plane of the keypad. If the hand is positioned so that the thumb can reach to top keys, for example, the thumb must xe2x80x9cretractxe2x80x9d in order to operate the bottom or closer keys; i.e., the keys more proximal the wrist.
Furthermore, operation of the current television set remote controllers and other such instruments also requires ulnar flexion or palmar flexion of the wrist; that is, bending the wrist downward at an uncomfortable angle, in order to align an infrared controller beam with the controlled device, such as a television set.
It has long been sought to have an encoder instrument which is easy to operate while being lightly held and balanced in the hand with the wrist in a substantially straight, repose position. Further, it is desired to have such an encoder instrument held by a single hand which can switch or operate a number of switched functions comparable to the number of switched functions manipulated by a standard alpha-numeric key-board while having operating switch buttons accessible to the digits of the holding hand without xe2x80x9cretraction,xe2x80x9d as that term is used herein, of the thumb and, additionally, without xe2x80x9cretractionxe2x80x9d of the fingers as well.
In brief, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an encoding instrument is described having a handle and a keypad surface with switch buttons or keys mounted on the surface. The handle is ergonomically shaped to be held by a holding hand in substantial repose while keys mounted on the surface of the keypad may be operated by the thumb of the holding hand without retracting the thumb. The keys on the keypad are positioned, in one aspect, in a, concavo-curved surface which is substantially equidistant from the centers of rotation and articulation of the thumb digit, or pollex of the holding hand. Finger operated switches, which may be digital or analog, are mounted on opposing sides of a finger hole or holes to be operated selectively by a finger digit inserted through the finger hole or holes.
At or near the position where the tip of the thumb rests on the thumb keypad is mounted a movement control device, hereinafter called a xe2x80x9cprime mover.xe2x80x9d The prime mover allows for a movement of a cursor or other position indicating device in any direction on a substantially planar surface, such as a television screen. Such a prime mover may also be used to select different items from a menu appearing on such a planar surface, such as, for examples, a television screen or display screen.
The encoding instrument may have an internal processing and memory unit and may have a transmitter for transmitting the electrical signals resulting from the switch or key manipulation through an infrared carrier optical beam or radio signal generated within the encoding instrument. The encoding instrument may be fitted with a display which indicates the switching as selected to the view of the person whose hand is holding the encoding instrument.
In an alternative embodiment, the keypad has a less concavo-curved surface and has a surface that is substantially not curved in a width dimension. The planar surface is substantially tangential to the arc defined by the tip of a thumb as the thumb is flexed and extended in a plane substantially coincidental with the upper axis of the handle being gripped by the hand of the thumb. The planar surface is substantially tangential to a point of the arc defined by the tip of a thumb as it is articulated around its joints. In another alternative embodiment, the keypad is described having a substantially planar surface which is tangential to the median point of the arc described in the above concavo-curved surface. In yet another alternative embodiment, the switched signal transmissions can be made through electrical cable conduits, such as light or optical fibers, conducting wire, and the like.
These and other novel aspects of the present invention, together with other aspects thereof, can be better understood by the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which are designed to be read in conjunction and together with the accompanying drawings.